


Catching The Stars

by onereyofstarlight



Series: Fluffember Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight
Summary: Scott and John sneak out to watch a meteor shower.
Series: Fluffember Prompts 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Catching The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> John is 5 years old and Scott is about 9 in this. Hope you enjoy!

“Wake up Johnny,” whispered Scott’s voice. “It’s time.”

John opened his eyes into darkness and peered around.

A small light flickered and John saw his older brother sitting excitedly on the bed, a red glow emanating from the torchlight covered by his hand.

“Don’t wake Virgil,” he cautioned and held out his hand.

“Where’re we goin’, Scott?” whispered John, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet.

“Midnight feast,” said Scott, although it was closer to three in the morning. “And then a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” whispered John.

“Trust me?” asked Scott.

“Okay.”

They crept together around Virgil’s bed where the toddler was fast asleep.

Once the door to their room was closed, the two boys stole away to the kitchen.

“Keep the light off, Johnny,” warned Scott speaking normally. “Mom and Dad can’t hear us, but the light shines right into their room.”

“You’ve done this before,” accused John.

Scott grinned and handed him a sandwich. “Sure have.”

“And it worked?”

“You never knew about it, did you? Go get some blankets.”

“Are we running away from home?” asked John, doubtfully.

“No way,” said Scott.

John stood still and considered that.

“John!”

“Are we going outside?”

“Yes,” said Scott impatiently. “Now hurry up, we’re missing it.”

John dutifully trotted off to find some blankets for them.

“I need my shoes,” announced John, when he returned and dumped an armful of blankets on the floor.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” muttered Scott. “I’m never doing anything with you again.”

At that threat, John scrambled to get a pair of shoes over his feet. Scott put down the thermos and snacks he was carrying and knelt down to help his brother tie his shoelaces.

“I can do it,” said John crossly.

“Not fast enough,” retorted Scott. “Let’s _go_.”

Together, they gathered their gear and went outside.

The night air was still and John gasped at the sight of the stars above, hung in the heavens above.

“Scott, do you see that?” he breathed, eyes wide.

Scott laughed. “Come on, Johnny. It’s about to start.”

Together they trundled off across the plain to find a place to lay their blankets.

As they watched, a light streaked across the sky.

“Did you see that?” shouted John, leaping to his little feet.

“Sh-sh-shh,” said Scott with a laugh. “The sound carries Johnny”

Another light fell against the twinkling backdrop above.

“Did you see that again?” whispered John.

“It’s called a meteor,” said Scott as he unwrapped his sandwich.

“A _meteor_ ,” said John reverently.

“Or a shooting star,” said Scott.

“The stars are falling?” said John in wonder.

“Well, no,” said Scott. He sat up taller, enjoying the feeling of knowing more than his little brother. “Did you know, my teacher says they’re bits of rock and space junk falling to Earth.”

“Why don’t we do that when we fall down then?” asked John curiously.

“Uh,” said Scott, deflating a little at the question. He decided distraction would be his safest move. “Look there’s another one.”

“WOW!” exclaimed John.

The two brothers sat next to each other staring up at the meteor shower together. They shared their food and slowly, lay down to stare sleepily up at the stars.

Scott was certain that John had fallen asleep against him when his voice piped up.

“How did you know this would happen tonight?”

“Dad told me,” said Scott. He yawned and pulled his brother closer. The night was warm, but contact with John helped keep the chill off his skin.

“Dad knows everything,” said John. He wriggled in Scott’s grip and then reached his arm up towards the sky.

“What’re you doing Johnny?” asked Scott blearily.

“Catching the stars,” he said. “We gotta put them back for tomorrow night.”

Scott laughed a little and snuggled down. “We can go pick ‘em up tomorrow.”

He felt John nod next to him and then curl up beside him.

“Love you, Scott.”

“Sleep well, Johnny”

They would be woken in the morning the bright light of dawn and the bellowing of a father who had woken to discover his eldest sons had stolen away together. They slept, heedless of the hugs of relief and the anxious shouting that awaited them. Scott knew nothing of the grounding he would receive for taking his brother out without so much as a note. He dreamt instead of cheering for his brother jumping higher and higher, reaching out until he could touch the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from Tumblr. Original posted on 10/11/2019. Fills Day 4 prompt: Touch
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
